Centric clamping devices usually have a main body, which can be clamped, for example, on a machine table, two clamping jaws that are guided so they can be displaced on the main body via longitudinal guides, and an adjusting spindle for the opposing adjustment of the two clamping jaws. With the aid of the adjusting spindles, the clamping jaws, situated so they can be displaced on the main body, can be simultaneously moved apart and together, wherein a centric clamping of workpieces is made possible.
From DE 10 2012 112 755 A1, a generic centric clamping device is known. It has a main body, two clamping jaws that are guided so they can be displaced on the main body, and an adjusting spindle that is supported on the main body so it can rotate by means of a spindle bearing for the opposing adjustment of the two clamping jaws. In this known clamping device, the spindle support consists of a bearing support that is affixed to the main body by means of screws, which contains a shell-shaped bearing bridge to engage with an annular groove of the adjusting spindle.
In DE 20 2004 009 517 U1, a clamping device with a main body and two clamping jaws is disclosed; the jaws are situated opposite one another on the main body and are guided in a displaceable manner toward one another and away from one another along a common axle. The adjustment of the clamping jaws is carried out via an adjusting spindle, which is supported so it can rotate in a central bearing housing and, on its end sections, has external threaded sections with opposite gradients, which are screwed into the clamping jaws.
DE 10 2013 104 467 A1 discloses a centric clamping device in which two clamping jaws that can be adjusted contrary to one another on a main body are guided in such a manner that they can be displaced. The clamping jaws can be adjusted via a threaded spindle that is supported so it can rotate in a middle bearing block.
DE 297 23 435 U1 discloses a centric clamping device with two linearly guided clamping slides that can be moved relative to one another. The adjustment of the clamping slides is carried out by a threaded spindle that is supported so it can rotate within a bearing block; the spindle has opposing threaded sections on its two ends for engagement with threaded nuts of two pistons.
From EP 1 688 219 A1 is known a clamping device with a first clamping jaw that is firmly situated on a main body and a second clamping jaw that is guided so it can be adjusted on the main body. The second clamping jaw can be adjusted by means of a screw spindle that is situated in a spindle recess of the main body. To avoid soiling, the spindle recess of the main body between the two clamping jaws is covered by a cover element over the entire adjustment section of the clamping jaws.
DE 10 2007 027 808 B3 concerns a clamping device in which the carriers of the clamping jaws are designed as half-shells that enclose the adjusting spindle.